Nuits HPF du 16 Décembre 2016
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Je poste ici les 6 nouvelles écrites dans le cadre des nuits HPF du forum hérosdepapierfroissé. Je les ai corrigés, mais elles n'ont subi aucune modification. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1 - L'attente

Titre : L'attente

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) : Refroidir

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 498

Personnages : Hermione Harry Ron Maugrey

Rating : M

Hermione attendait sagement dans un salon miteux, assise du bout des fesses sur un fauteuil vert passé. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir et la moitié droite du visage tuméfiée. À ses poignets, des marques sombres trahissant un attachement par cordes tendaient à disparaître. L'une d'elles atteignait presque la cicatrice « mudblood ».

Le papier peint jaunâtre était en lambeaux, derrière transparaissait un papier gris hors d'âge. Le plafond avait connu des jours meilleurs et son état laissait penser que bien des gens avaient fumé dans la petite pièce. La moquette était ornée de trous, de tâches plus ou moins douteuse, et à n'en pas douter, était bourrée de poussières.

Ron faisait les cents pas autour de la petite table basse chargée de livres, de parchemins, de plumes brisées et de tasses. Il jetait de temps à autre des regards furtif à sa compagne. Regards qui le rendaient encore plus nerveux et ronchon que d'ordinaire.

\- Ron, je t'en prie, n'aggrave pas mon angoisse, arrête de tourner en rond comme ça...

\- Je n'y peux rien... regarde ton état. Il fallait que je l'appelle pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais il n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelle. Depuis combien de temps on attend ?

\- Huit minutes !

\- C'est long.

Et Ron reprit sa ronde infernale. Pendant de longues minutes, il tourna, encore et encore. Harry entra brusquement dans la pièce et demanda à Ron de s'arrêter un moment.

\- L'affaire est en cours, je viens d'avoir un patronus messager. Dans quelques minutes ça sera bon normalement.

\- Ah quand même... ça aura pris du temps !

Harry ressortit aussi brusquement qu'il était entré et Ron s'affala sur un fauteuil avec un long soupir. Il fixa Hermione un long moment puis joua avec une plume cassée qui était devant lui. Il la faisait tourner entre ses doigts, marmonnant encore que l'attente était longue.

Il se remémora ce cours au court duquel Hermione l'avait reprit quand à sa prononciation de « Leviosaaaa » et il sourit. Un sourire un peu triste, rapidement remplacé par un froncement de sourcil.

Il reposa violemment la plume, la brisant encore un peu plus et reprit sa marche régulière. Excédée, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un Immobulus en direction de son mari Elle ne supportait plus de le voir tourner en rond.

Un bruit sourd et régulier se fit entendre dans le couloir, Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle libéra Ron de son sort, et Harry vint les rejoindre rapidement.

Les garçons encadraient la brunette, tous trois bras dessus bras dessous. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Maugrey Fol-Oeil.

\- Alors ?

\- Eh bien, je l'ai refroidi. Et j'ai attendu qu'il soit bien bien refroidi pour venir ! Un sacré loulou ce Mister Grey. Une belle baraque, mais des objets étranges là-dedans. M'est avis qu'il devait fricoter avec des choses bien sombres. Mais il ne vous fera plus aucun mal Miss Granger, paroles d'Alastair !


	2. Chapter 2 - La soirée de Noël

Titre : La soirée de Noël

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) :

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 651

Personnages : les profs, le trio, Fluffy, Argus...

Rating : tout public

Il pleuvait en ce jour de Décembre. Harry, Ron et Hermione étudiaient presque calmement dans la salle commune. Pour les vacances de Noël, ils avaient été les seuls élèves de Gryffondor à rester au Château.

Dix-huit heures venaient de sonner et bizarrement, Ron n'avait encore émis ni gargouillis ni soupir annonciateur de la phrase « j'ai faim ». Hermione s'y était pourtant attendu, guettant l'instant où elle allait une fois de plus lui répondre « pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à MAN-GER ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin.

Quelque chose d'étrange doit être en train de se passer...

Oui, Harry, vraiment très étrange, on nous l'a changer …

c'est un reptilien !

C'est un Moldu ?

C'est un autre homme !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ron leva un sourcil et les dévisagea, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils riaient tout les deux ainsi. Il se leva, s'étira copieusement et déclara qu'il avait faim. L'hilarité d'Hermione et Harry crût rapidement jusqu'à leur tirer des larmes. Harry était à terre se tenant les côtes, et Hermione était allongée tant bien que mal dans le fauteuil.

Ron soupira en comprenant qu'ils se moquaient un peu de lui et rit de bon cœur à son tour. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se préparèrent à aller dans la grande Salle pour le dîner.

Minerva McGonagall était passée les prévenir que pour une fois, il serait de bon ton de s'habiller correctement pour le repas.

Proprement vêtus et coiffés, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, le sapin y était majestueux, flottant à quelques pieds du sol, les chandelles illuminaient chaudement la pièce. Des guirlandes ornaient les murs et le plafond magique neigeait au dessus de leurs têtes.

Ce qui surprit Hermione en premier lieu, c'était Fluffy. L'énorme chien à trois têtes était assis dans un coin de la grande salle, non loin de l'estrade professorale, dans un panier tout aussi immense que lui et il rongeait un os bien plus grand qu'un os de bœuf.

Dumbledore les invita à prendre place à table et le festin commença. Il y eut échange de crackers explosifs, garnis de cadeaux, puis une distribution de bonbons avant le repas. Et enfin les plats d'argents s'emplirent de victuailles.

Tout le monde pitanchait et buvait avec animation. Dumbledore confia à Hermione qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir installer un de ces karaokés moldus dans la grande salle pour les soirs de fêtes. Et une boule à facette aussi.

Hermione ne put se retenir de rire. Le repas passait et les professeurs ne buvaient pas que du jus de citrouille. Severus alluma le gramophone antique et lança la musique.

La voix de Gene Kelly se mit à retenir, rebondissant contre les parois immense de la salle. Une étincelle passa dans les yeux du Directeur de Poudlard et des lampadaires apparurent autour de la table.

Minerva se mit à danser avec lui, et Sybille qui partageait le repas avec eux, pour une fois, lança un sort qui fit ruisseler la pluie.

Harry Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les élèves des autres maisons étaient absolument ébahis de voir les vénérables et respectables enseignants de la plus grande école de magie danser avec les lampadaire, se prenant un instant pour des vedettes de film.

Ils étaient bouche bée. Et trempés. Et quand Fluffy s'ébroua bruyamment, tout le monde reçu de l'eau en plus, et de la bave.

Au dehors, Argus Rusard était lui aussi trempé. Il avait eu à maille avec un Lutin de Cornouailles échappé. Il rentrait d'un pas traînant et s'arrêta devant les portes de la grande Salle. Lui aussi resta bouche bée devant le spectacle donné. Par Merlin, si il avait un jour imaginé qu'il verrait Minerva danser langoureusement autour d'un lampadaire !

Ce fut une soirée mémorable, bien que le lendemain, Madame Pomfresh eut quelques litres de sirops anti-toux à distribuer !


	3. Chapter 3 - Les souvenirs de mon père

Titre : Les souvenirs de mon père.

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) : souvenirs

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 1065

Personnages : Ron, Rose, Hugo

Rating : tout public je suppose

Ron était allongé dans son lit, seul. Dans un lit blanc immaculé, dans une chambre toute aussi immaculée. L'unique placard était du même blanc, tout comme le sol et le plafond. Seule la porte était d'un bleu pâle couleur BeauxBâtons.

Il sourit en repensant au tournoi des trois sorciers. Et à son ami Harry, grand vainqueur, qui avait perdu quelqu'un ce jour là, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, et il lui était impossible de se rappeler de qui il s'agissait.

Une charmante dame vint le voir vers quinze heures, lui annonçant de la visite. Il se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas prévu de visiteurs aujourd'hui ! Depuis qu'Hermione était partie (d'ailleurs, il aimerait bien qu'on lui dise quand elle allait revenir) il trouvait le temps long, et n'aimait pas voir de gens.

Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour avait dit la jolie dame. Elle résistait à ses avances la bougresse. Et elle refusait de lui donner à manger aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Les visiteurs en questions étaient ses enfants, et ses petits enfants. Ils lui tannèrent le cuir pour avoir une histoire tant et si bien qu'il finit par accepter. Le souci, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'histoire à raconter.

Il regarda la petite troupe à coté de son lit. Et le petit dernier mordillait un train en plastique. Un éclair passa dans sa mémoire.

De très loin, une voix lui revint

oh et sinon tu as une tâche sur le nez !

Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit. Son Hermione, déjà à l'époque elle était attentionnée. Il se ressaisit et s'éclaircit la voix.

Hum hum ! Alors, c'était il y a fort longtemps _kofkof_. J'étais bien jeune, et c'était ma première année à Poudlard ! On devait passer l'épreuve de la barrière. Une épreuve TERRIBLE ! _Kofkof_. Il fallait passer par cette barrière pour accéder au grand quai magique du Poudlard Express. _Kofkof_. J'ai héroïquement aidé le grand Potter à passer car il n'était pas encore grand et avait une sacrée trouille. Comprenez, il venait du monde des moldus, le pauvre ! _Kofkof_. Ma mère et toute la ribambelle de frangins que j'avais, et ma sœurette aussi, on est arrivé sur le quai sain et sauf. Après un millions de bisous que maman m'a donné _kofkof_ on est enfin monté dans le train. On a viré un groupe de Serpentard d'un compartiment pour leur prendre leur place, on était des guerriers, Harry et moi, et on s'est assis. Et alors, une jeune fille assez désagréable au premier abord _kofkof_ est arrivé et m'a signalé que j'avais une tâche sur le nez. Pendant le trajet j'ai changé la couleur de Croutard, mon vieux rat, il est devenu rouge comme une jonquille, ou bleu, ou _kofkof_ jaune, je ne sais plus bien... _kofkof_. _Kofkof_. _Kofkof_.

Monsieur Weasley, cela suffit, vous devez vous ménager.

Attendez la suite ! J'ai repris mon souffle ! _Kofkof_ nous étions donc dans un train rutilant avec une magnifique locomotive et cette fille vient nous parler à Harry et à moi. La plus gentille et la plus belle des filles du train à n'en pas douter. _Kofkof_ vraiment superbe. Et l'année d'après, je l'ai épousée. Et vous êtes nés ! Mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir des enfants aussi jeunes pourtant. Comment il s'a- _kofkof_ \- ppelle celui là ? Oui avec le train ? Erwan, c'est mignon oui. Je suis _kofkof_ fatigué maintenant... Elle revient quand 'Mione ?

Papa, elle est... partie !

Oui oui je sais qu'elle est partie, elle revient pour le déjeuner ? Ou le dîner ? On mange quand d'ailleurs ?

Papa...

Rose et Hugo se regardaient les larmes aux yeux. Ron n'avait pas encore comprit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.

j'ai 124 ans, mais j'ai encore toute ma tête hein ! Pourquoi vous ne me dites pas où est partie votre mère ?

Elle est... morte il y a six ans, papa et Harry il y a trois ans...

Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

Mais si... tes souvenirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient Papa.

Laissez-moi. Laissez-moi, je vais dormir, elle sera de retour après ma sieste. _Kofkof_ _kofkof_ _kofkof_.

Tandis qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux l'épuisait un peu plus, l'infirmière redressa les coussins de son patient et lança un regard malheureux à Rose et Hugo, dont les larmes ruisselaient à flot sur leur joues. Une nouvelle quinte le secoua et l'infirmière lutta un peu pour lui poser le masque sur le visage. Elle informa Rose, Hugo et les enfants qu'elle revenait rapidement avec un medicomage. L'aînée d'Hugo emmena les autres petits avec elle dans la salle d'attente à la demande de Rose.

Papa, papa tu m'entends ? Tout ce que tu nous as raconté, tout est écrit dans mon livre, tous tes souvenirs sont écrits.

Je vais bientôt sortir rejoindre votre mère _kofkof_. _Kofkof_. _Kofkof_. Rassure toi. Tout ira bien.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en l'entendant parler de rejoindre Hermione. Elle attrapa sa main blême, posée sur le drap trop blanc. Les yeux bleus délavés de son père la fixa avec amour. Hugo posa la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Puis le regard de Ron fixa un point loin derrière elle, la respiration s'éteignit progressivement, le sifflement caractéristique de la machine se mua en un Bip long, froid et bruyant. Rose ne voyait plus, Hugo non plus. Des flots de larmes acides couraient sur leur visage triste.

Ils eurent l'impression de vivre au ralenti quelques minutes, voyant l'infirmière tenter de ramener leur père à la vie, les médecins et médicomages qui s'affairaient autour du corps sans vie du grand Ron Weasley. Des sanglots les secouaient encore et encore. Rose s'écroula et repassa dans sa tête tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec son père. Ils étaient poussés vers la sortie avec ménagement par un infirmier à l'accent français. Ils semblaient être immobiles alors que tout tournait autour d'eux. Face à la porte, ils étaient glacés, figés face à l'animation qui régnait dans la pièce. Aucun ne put trouver les mots pour annoncer la nouvelle à leurs enfants. Les mots restaient bloqués dans leurs gorges.

Ce jour maudit, elle se fit une promesse, elle éditerait son livre, avec toutes les mémoires de son père. Maintenant que le trio n'était plus là, elle les ferait vivre à jamais.


	4. Chapter 4 - Libérée, délivrée

Titre : Libérée, Délivrée

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) :

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 424

Personnages : Hermione Ginny

Rating : +16

Hermione avait quinze ans, elle était à la bibliothèque, le nez dans un livre, comme toujours. Ginny était venue la voir, de son air gauche et timide. Ginny avait les joues particulièrement rouges et bredouillait un peu.

Elle n'avait pas compris sa demande et après l'avoir fait répéter quatre fois, elle leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement, avait refermé bruyamment le livre et était partie dans un claquement de talons, laissant là la pauvre Ginny.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était seule dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, assise sur un fauteuil, le dos droit, lisant consciencieusement un épais ouvrage sur la révolution française moldue et son influence sur le monde magique, Ginny revint vers elle un bouquet de coquelicot à la main.

Elle en fut surprise et marqua la page avant de refermer le livre ancien avec délicatesse. La cadette des Weasley était rouge de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bouquet.

Tuvoudraissortiravecmoi ?

Pardon ?

Tu voudrais sortiravecmoi ?

Oh, euh. Oui, où veux-tu aller ?

Ginny changea de couleur d'un seul coup, passant du rouge pivoine au blanc chaux. Hermione n'avait visiblement pas compris sa requête. Ginny se satisfit comme elle pu de cette réponse et entraîna Hermione vers le lac et les arbres avoisinants. Elles passèrent un agréable moment à bavarder gaiement.

Le soir, après le repas, Ginny vint rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les autres qui dormaient profondément. Elle réitéra sa demande, avec plus d'appoint et bien plus distinctement et Hermione comprit. Elle rougit à son tour et embrassa chastement sa cadette à la chevelure flamboyante. Ginny repartit dans son dortoir, le cœur en feu et la tête dans les nuages.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans une salle mystérieuse appelée la salle sur demande, Deux jeunes filles discutaient. Hermione comme toujours, avait un livre à la main, et en parlait à Ginny. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas s'intéresser le moins du monde à l'ouvrage de cuir relié.

Elle l'attrapa et délicatement (pour ne pas vexer Hermione) le déposa sur le sol, puis elle prit le visage de son aînée entre ses mains et l'empêcha de parler d'un baiser.

Tout d'abord Hermione hésita, recula un peu, et constatant la passion qui animait Ginny, elle lui rendit son baiser.

Puis petit à petit, elle s'abandonna complètement à sa cadette, laissant derrière elle sa droiture, son amour des livres et tout ce qui régissait sa vie. Elle abandonna son passé et la fille qu'elle était, qu'elle paraissait être pour se livrer tout entièrement à son amante.


	5. Chapter 5 - Un secret bien gardé

Titre : Un secret bien gardé

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) :

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 323

Personnages : Fred George Neville

Rating : tout public

Fred et Georges Weasley étaient des garnements bien connus dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils avaient la réputation de faire tourner en bourrique toute la hiérarchique supérieure de l'école. Et aussi leurs camarades.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'ils étaient animagus. Non déclarés, foi d'un Weasley ! Tandis que George revêtait l'apparence d'un chat à poil ras, au museau fin et aux grandes pattes, Fred avait une apparence similaire à celle de Pattenrond.

Et de temps en temps, il grimpait sur le lit d'Hermione, lorsqu'elle dormait et lui mettait des coups de pattes et lui léchait le visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Puis il laissait Pattenrond prendre une soufflante à sa place.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Minerva McGonagall lorsqu'une nuit, elle vit ou crut voir deux chats roux se battre comme des chiffonniers au milieu d'un couloir. Un peu éberluée, elle en fit part à Severus Rogue, pensant qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une attaque interne. Mais le professeur de Potion lui avait sèchement répondu que son amour des chats allait beaucoup trop loin et qu'à son âge, le mieux à faire était de prendre une tisane et d'aller au lit.

Quand l'un allait mal, l'autre se transformait pour faire une compagnie rassurante et offrir une boule de poils à câliner. Et assez souvent, les jumeaux allaient se blottir près de l'âtre la nuit, pour paresser comme de vrais chats de salon.

Une nuit, Neville surprit les deux chats devant la cheminée. Il approcha doucement et commença à les caresser. Pris sur le fait, Fred et George ne pouvaient pas redevenir humains devant lui. Ils se contentèrent de ronronner et de quémander plus de caresses encore, comme feraient de vrais chats.

Lorsque Neville retourna au dortoir, il leur assura que leur secret serait bien gardé.

De plaisir, ils ronronnèrent de plus belle et attendirent que Londubat soit repartis pour retourner dans leur lit respectifs. Ils avaient eu chaud !


	6. Chapter 6 - Un amour de cactus

Titre : Un amour de cactus

Thème (écrit ou URL de l'image) : Esclave

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 100

Personnages : Neville

Rating : +16

Nous sommes tous esclaves de nos sentiments, et esclaves des sentiments de l'être aimé.

La personne nous aime, nous sommes à ses pieds. Elle ne nous aime pas, nous sommes esclaves de son refus et de nos sentiments. Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione, Fred et Angelina... Arthur et Molly aussi !

Puis il y a Neville et son cactus Mimbulus Mimbletonia ce qui lui valu de nombreuses visite à l'infirmerie pour ôter les épines qu'il avait... enfin... vous voyez où.


End file.
